


Sakura

by vanillarara



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillarara/pseuds/vanillarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a while, they go to the place where it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura

After all that drama from high school, they finally got together. They went out after Rin had confessed to him about his feelings he’s been keeping to himself all this time. It was all good until Rin had to go away. Had to go to Australia again after being scouted for the national team. Of course Haru got scouted as well but he chose to stay in Japan. The only reason he gave him was that ‘so that we can still be rivals and compete.’ Rin was contented with that and he departed with a kiss. Though there’s great distance between them, they promised to stay close by contacting each other whenever they've got the time. And once in a while, they go to the place where it all started. 

“Haru! Sorry to keep you waiting! My plane got delayed for hours!” Walking inside, Rin looked at his lover with a really apologetic expression but Haru only greeted him with a small smile. “Hm. Welcome home, Rin.”

Feeling all the stress from his long flight fade away, he smiled back, “I’m home, Haru.” They hugged and after that immediately prepared to go out. 

The train ride from Tokyo to Iwatobi was a peaceful one. They didn't even feel the impatience that most of the time overcame other people when travelling from one city to another. It was already something they did often enough that they got used to it.

Walking from the station to their old swim club hand in hand, they finally arrived to their destination. Seeing the tree from afar, they both quickened their pace and stopped just right beside it.

It was all thanks to this cherry blossom tree that they became friends. And even after being separated for five years and Rin being the emotional shark that he is, got jealous seeing Haru swim with Makoto and Nagisa without him, they still reconciled under this beautiful full-bloomed tree. And that’s why they visit it every time Rin is in the country. To pay tribute to all that it has done for them. To show just how much stronger their bond has gotten all this time. 

Shadowed by the tree, they kissed for the first time that day and smiled lovingly at each other. Looking up at it, they stated in chorus, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I changed some things up from the actual anime but I had to, I'm sorry.


End file.
